


Spoilers

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones Necklace, Established couple, Ficlet, Fluff, Kirk's POV, M/M, McCoy's Necklace, Spock/McCoy - Freeform, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Starbase Yorktown, post star trek beyond, spones - Freeform, stalker boyfriends, stalker spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you hate when you're about to watch a movie and some jerk spoils the ending for you?  </p><p>This is a Spock/McCoy, Star Trek Beyond fic. </p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

Jim and Bones stood in line at the Yorktown Cinema on board Starbase Yorktown. Plenty of time for R & R while the new Enterprise was being built.

Bones pointed out the poster of 'Lexus the Madman'.  The man grinned at the huge, muscled hero in a space suit, posing with a giant ray gun. "I can't wait to see this flick, Jim. Finally, huh?"

"Finally, Bones. But you'd think a brilliant doctor like yourself wouldn't like a silly action movie with lots of explosions."

"Hey, the more complex the mind, the greater the need to unwind with trashy, shoot em up, popcorn films."

"S'pose you're right," Jim replied.

"Jim, Leonard." They turned to discover Spock standing right behind them.

Jim nearly jumped out of his skin.  "Jesus.  You're like a damned cat! Didn't even hear you walk up!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, Baby," Bones said, smirking at the Vulcan. "We're gonna watch 'Lexus the Madman'. Care to join us?"

"No, thank you, I saw the film last week with Nyota," Spock said.

"Before they broke up for the final time," Bones explained to Jim with another shit eating grin.

"Ah," Jim said. "Well. I heard the movie is a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Bones said.

"Indeed," Spock replied. "It is a rather engaging film.  I was quite devastated when Lexus died at the end, so tragically, in a hail of laser fire."

Bones grin evaporated. "What?"

"He dies?" Jim said. "Lexus dies?"

"Did you just...?" Bones scowled, then his face turned bright red with unmistakable fury as he screeched out: "Dammit, Spock!  You goddamned hobgoblin! You just gave away the...you just...!" Bones sputtered. "I can't fucking believe it!  Can you believe this, Jim?!"

Spock reached over, placing his hand on the doctor's face. "Forget."

Bones' face went blank. Spock removed his hand.

Jim glanced at Bones, then over at Spock.

"You were saying, Leonard?" Spock said.

"Huh?" Bones blinked for a moment then he broke out into another grin. "Uh...I'm really looking forward to this movie," he said. "Can't wait! You want to watch it with us? I don't think it's sold out yet."

"No, thank you, Leonard. Please enjoy. I have duties to perform and I will go now."

"Wait a minute...what about me, Spock? Gonna help ME forget?" Jim asked.

"Forget what, Jim?" Bones asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," Jim snapped.

"I will see you tonight," Spock told Bones.

Bones leaned forward and cupped his hands on either side of Spock's face. "You're goddamned right."

Jim rolled his eyes as the two kissed.

"Jim." Spock nodded and walked away.

Jim watched the Vulcan for a few moments. "You guys are fucking weird."

"What?" Bones said.

"Nothing."

The line into the theatre started to move. Bones bounced on his heels an obvious bundle of excitement.

"How'd Spock know where we were, anyway?" Jim wondered.

Bones idly played with his necklace, the blue stone in the center of the pendant sparkling in the artificial daylight. "I dunno."

______________  
the end


End file.
